


What.

by mfingalpha (nomz_bunny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Love Letters, M/M, Short, blatant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/mfingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to tell Derek his feelings.<br/>Derek is very bad at replying to love letters</p>
            </blockquote>





	What.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing my porn battle omfg.  
> sorry about this.

Stiles figures that the only way to get it through Derek’s dense emotional constipation is to write a letter.

Granted, it’s a very short letter, but he figures that Derek needs something very blunt and straightforward. How was he supposed to know that Derek would stoop to such low levels of childish-ness and give the note back to him  _via Scott_.

And so now he was sort of staring at the paper pondering if Derek was serious with his question (did it count as a question if there wasn’t a question mark? Or was it excusable because Derek didn’t speak with punctuation in real life?). How difficult was it to understand  _three words_?

Stiles groaned and ran a hand through his bristly hair—it was growing out because he was too lazy and  _busy scared for his life_  to get it cut again—and flopped back onto the bed.

Maybe he should write “I love you” on a rock and throw it at Derek’s head next time he tried to express his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tintinnare.tumblr.com) welcome :) say hi.


End file.
